


Вкуснее шоколада

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Эдди Брока многие называли безумцем. Возможно, настало время оправдать ожидания.





	Вкуснее шоколада

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Drink and Bite.  
> Спасибо [Мусику](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik) за бетинг.

— Веном, — строго сказал Эдди, едва за ним закрылись двери лифта, — что я тебе говорил насчёт работы?  
  
 _Работа приносит деньги, а на деньги мы покупаем еду_ , — понуро отозвался голос в голове. Знал же, паразит, что провинился.  
  
— Верно, — терпеливо подсказал Эдди. — И это значит..?  
  
 _Мы не должны отвлекать тебя во время интервью. Но, Эдди, мы голодны! Мы так хотим есть, а у того охранника был очень аппетитный вид!_  
  
— И охранников мы тоже есть не будем, ты обещал, — со вздохом напомнил Эдди. Иногда Веном вёл себя совсем как капризный ребёнок, но он сам тоже хорош: засиделся с бумагами, не успел нормально позавтракать, и есть теперь в самом деле хотелось зверски. И наскоро перехваченный в холле сан-францисского отделения “Старк Индастриз” шоколадный батончик с орехами положения не спас.  
  
Зато интервью получилось отличное. Самого Старка поймать, конечно, было совершенно невозможно, но Пеппер Поттс дала более чем исчерпывающие ответы на все, даже самые заковыристые вопросы. И всё бы ничего, если бы не голос в голове, который постоянно канючил — Эдди, мы хотим есть, Эдди, давай съедим шоколадку, Эдди, давай съедим охранника, Эдди, Эдди, Эдди… Из-за этого он пару раз сбился с мысли, и просто повезло, что Пеппер Поттс была достаточно вежлива и профессиональна, чтобы этого не заметить.  
  
Лифт открылся в холле первого этажа, мелодично звякнув. Охрана с любопытством проводила Эдди взглядами, и это напомнило ему, что пора бы завести блютус-гарнитуру. Пусть лучше думают, что он постоянно говорит по телефону, как истинно занятой и успешный журналист, а не уговаривает голоса в голове не жрать людей.  
  
 _Но мы так хотим есть!_  
  
— Да, чертовски хотим, — вздохнул Эдди. — Не успел позавтракать, моя вина, прости. Потерпи немного, осталось накупить еды — и домой.  
  
 _А можно откусить голову вон тому парню? Ну пожалуйста, Эдди!_  
  
— Нет.  
  
 _Тогда шоколад, мы хотим шоколад!_  
  
— Хорошо, шоколад.  
  
*  
  
Дома Эдди сгрузил на стол кучу пакетов с китайской едой и несколько огромных шоколадных плиток. И, не раздевшись, набросился на еду как дикий зверь. Он запихивал в рот лапшу, овощи и обжаренное мясо прямо руками, издавая при этом глухие рычащие звуки, и непонятно было — Веном это или Эдди сам уже настолько опустился.  
  
Нет, определённо, забывать про завтрак он больше не будет.  
  
Утолив первый голод, Эдди начал более-менее сносно соображать. Стараясь не задумываться над тем, как вёл себя буквально только что, он наскоро прибрал беспорядок на столе, наконец переоделся, отправив безнадёжно испачканную маслом и соусом одежду в корзину для белья, и уселся на диван перед телевизором, обложившись шоколадными плитками. Веном любил молочный, сам Эдди предпочитал тёмный и горький, так что покупали они пополам того и другого.  
  
 _Шоколад!_  — раздался в голове восторженный вой. —  _Шоколад, Эдди, мы хотим шоколад!_  
  
— Значит молочный, — постановил Эдди. Сам провинился, в конце концов.  
  
Молочный шоколад легко таял в руках, оставлял вязкие липкие потёки на пальцах и губах, но Веном довольно урчал и требовал ещё. Доев первую большую плитку, Эдди облизал губы и с неудовольствием посмотрел на выпачканные в шоколаде пальцы.  
  
 _Вкусно_ , — мурлыкнул Веном. —  _Мы любим шоколад!_  
  
Эдди почувствовал, как легонько щекочет и покалывает кожу на лице, и тут же мир изменился, раздвоился немного — так бывало всегда, когда Веном выбирался наружу. Он обтёк только голову, и Эдди подумал, что выглядит сейчас, наверное, как какой-нибудь жуткий гибрид человека и монстра из фильма ужасов.  
  
Веном заставил его поднять руку, и Эдди увидел и одновременно почувствовал, как по пальцам, слизывая шоколад, щекотно прошёлся длиннющий язык.  
  
—  _Шоколад!_  — теперь голос Венома звучал и в голове, и наяву. —  _Шоколад такой вкусный, почти такой же вкусный, как мозги. Мммм, мозги, мы любим…_  
  
Веном увлечённо облизывал пальцы, и Эдди прикусил губу, чувствуя, что что-то пошло не так. Не должны эти прикосновения вызывать дрожь — и уж вовсе не из-за отвращения. По позвоночнику вниз стекла тёплая волна, в животе сладко дёрнуло, и Эдди едва подавил стон.  
  
— Веном, — выдавил он сипло, — хватит.  
  
—  _Но нам нравится шоколад_ , — возразил Веном. —  _Нравишься ты. Эдди и шоколад. Мы любим._  
  
— Просто… хватит, ладно?  
  
—  _Тебе не нравится?_  — огорчился Веном. Снова щекочущее покалывание, отозвавшееся новой волной приятной дрожи — да что за чёрт?! — и мир перестал раздваиваться.  
  
— Да нет, я… не в этом… Да бля! Надо найти девушку.  
  
 _И откусить ей голову?_  — с надеждой спросил Веном.  
  
— Никаких голов, ты обещал. Чёрт, нет. Просто… ну, переспать с ней. Трахнуть. Заняться сексом.  
  
 _А, мы понимаем_ , — в голосе прозвучало что-то странное… Обида, что ли? —  _Ты занимался сексом с девушками, мы помним. С Энни и с другими. Зачем это нужно?_  
  
Чудесно. Вот только воспоминаний об Энни ему сейчас не хватало, спасибо большое. Эдди растёр пылающее лицо руками и подавил желание расстегнуть молнию на джинсах, давящую на полувставший член.   
  
— Просто… ну, чтобы напряжение снять. Людям иногда это нужно, знаешь.  
  
 _Для этого обязательно нужна девушка?_  
  
— Чт… — Эдди запнулся. — Да что ты так к этому привязался? Можно и самому, но с девушкой лучше.  
  
 _О да_ , — задумчиво отозвался Веном, —  _это мы тоже видели… А мы, мы можем помочь, Эдди? Мы хотим помочь!_  
  
— Боже, — выдохнул он. — Веном, не неси чушь, ради бога!  
  
Снова сладко, почти болезненно дёрнуло низ живота, и… Ёб твою мать! Что происходит? Почему это происходит с ним?!  
  
 _Мы не несём чушь!_  — обиделся Веном. —  _Мы хотим помочь. Хотим снять напряжение. Чтобы тебе было хорошо. Нам было хорошо. Нам же будет хорошо, Эдди, если снять напряжение?_  
  
— Да что ты приебался к этому напряжению?!  
  
Эдди вскочил с дивана, чуть не опрокинув журнальный столик, метнулся вправо, влево, вцепившись в волосы, наплевав на липкие от шоколада и слюны пальцы. Он не должен чувствовать возбуждение от одной только этой мысли — чудовищной, ужасной, безумной мысли, — не должен, чёрт возьми!  
  
Веном замолчал, как отрезало, и в этом молчании чувствовалась такая чистая, незамутнённая обида, что Эдди подавил желание закатить глаза.  
  
— Веном, — позвал он. Тишина. — Веном… слушай, прости. Просто… это личное, понимаешь? Людям иногда нужно заниматься сексом, это нормально, и это личное. Никого не касается. Даже тебя. Прости.  
  
 _Но это касается девушки!_  — зло, действительно зло рыкнул Веном. —  _Какой-то чужой девушки, но не нас. Это нечестно! Мы откусим ей голову, сожрём печёнку, обглодаем ноги и руки, выпотро…_  
  
— Хватит! — рявкнул Эдди, рухнув обратно на диван. — Господи. Блядь. Ладно. Ладно, чёрт тебя дери, ты прав, прав!  
  
Провались оно всё. Какие девушки, какой секс? Веном ведь всё равно будет с ним,  _всегда_  будет с ним, даже во время… Он не будет больше один. Никогда. Мы — Веном,  _мы_. Эта мысль должна ужасать, но не ужасает, что с тобой не так, Эдди? Может, всё-таки опухоль мозга, а?  
  
Он откинулся на спинку дивана, дёрнул пуговицу на джинсах, чуть не выдрав с мясом, и, рванув молнию вниз, приподнялся и стащил их вниз вместе с бельём. Член стоял как солдат на параде. Блядь. Блядь!  
  
Обхватив член рукой, Эдди зажмурился и сипло выдохнул. Сердце стучало как бешеное, дыхание срывалось, из груди рвались полузадушенные хрипы. Эдди провёл рукой по стволу раз, другой… И распахнул глаза, едва не подпрыгнув — руку знакомо покалывало. На коже проступали причудливые чёрные узоры.  
  
— Веном, что ты… — голоса не было, получился невнятный хрип.  
  
 _Мы обещали помочь тебе, Эдди_ , — мурлыкнул Веном, —  _мы хотим помочь._  
  
Не к месту вспомнилось, что это было первым словом, которое сказал ему Веном — “Эдди”. Он любил называть Эдди по имени, повторял часто, с самыми разными интонациями.  _Эдди. Эдди. Эдди._  
  
Рука двигалась по члену; она была его и не его; Веном мурчал что-то в ухо, через раз повторяя его имя; чёрные жгуты перевивали руку, и это щекочущее покалывание было таким приятным, и — чёрт! — он месяц уже не дрочил даже, и теперь всё это было слишком, слишком, слишком, чёрт подери, и он больше не мог, он не…   
  
Эдди кончил, содрогаясь, с громким полурыком-полустоном, сперма залила пальцы. Он сполз по дивану вниз, растёкся, чувствуя себя выброшенной на берег медузой. В теле словно не осталось ни одной кости, в крови бурлили остатки оглушительного удовольствия, на коже остывала жаркая испарина. Вот же блядь, ну он и влип.  
  
Кожу на лице знакомо закололо, и мир снова раздвоился. Веном поднёс испачканную спермой руку Эдди к глазам, повертел, рассматривая, а потом, утробно заурчав, как огромный кот — огромный чёрный инопланетный паразитический кот… да, обхохочешься, — принялся вылизывать пальцы. Снова.  
  
 _Эдди. Эдди. Эдди._  
  
— Что… Веном, что ты делаешь? — с лёгкими нотками паники в голосе спросил Эдди.  
  
—  _Мы любим, когда тебе хорошо_ , — оторвавшись от своего увлекательного занятия, сообщил Веном. —  _Мы любим шоколад. Но ты лучше. Мы любим._  
  
Кажется, Эдди мог бы кончить снова, только глядя на то, как Веном вылизывает его пальцы. Блядь, всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем он думал.   
  
Да к чёрту. Его многие считают психом, пора наконец начать оправдывать их ожидания. Сами виноваты.  
  
—  _Мы любим делать тебе хорошо. Только мы. А если девушка сделает тебе хорошо — мы её съедим._  
  
В груди стало тесно и жарко, и нечем дышать.  
  
— Не будет никакой девушки, — сказал Эдди. Это что, его голос так отвратительно мурлыкающе звучит? Понабрался у инопланетных котов, блядь. — Не нужны мне девушки.  
  
—  _Нам не нужны_ , — тут же отозвался Веном. —  _Нам нужен ты. И мы._  
  
— Да… да. И душ. Не знаю, как тебе, а мне точно нужен, так что идём.  
  
—  _И девушки не будет?_  
  
— Не будет.  
  
—  _Обещаешь?_  
  
— Обещаю. Зачем девушки, когда есть… мы?  
  
—  _Да, мы. Мы — Веном._  
  
Раз уж я псих, подумал Эдди, направляясь в ванную и чувствуя, как мягко, исподволь подкрадывается новая волна возбуждения, как беспокойно перетекает под кожей Веном, — счастье у меня должно быть такое же. Безумное. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов?


End file.
